


【Creek】床邊小故事

by ludendorff



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludendorff/pseuds/ludendorff
Summary: 矯情兮兮的短篇合集。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一些無意義的片段。角色名字大多採取中文音譯。

最後他們花了整整一天的時間做愛，互相撕咬著，抓繞著彼此的身體，氣喘吁吁，筋疲力盡。 

「我餓了。」金髮的人說，聲音有點撒嬌的意味。 

「嗯。」他用虛無的眼神盯著天花板，「我可沒力氣做飯了。」 

他射了一次又一次，把所有力氣與不滿發洩在崔克身上，當然對方也是如此。他說不出誰比較淒慘，但是對方腿上、私處的指印與瘀青還是讓他頗有成就感。 

隨後他伏在崔克身上，吻他。一次又一次，金髮的人兒用力地回吻，啃咬對方的嘴唇。因為在那個當下，他說不出愛他或是恨他。 

於是他們接吻，直到落日。


	2. Chapter 2

克雷格喜歡咬崔克。

脖子、胸口、大腿，看得見或看不見的地方。

很難說這是為什麼，崔克注意這個習慣很久了，但克雷格只在崔克高潮時這麼做，迷迷糊糊地，他總忘了問。

這次他記得了。

聽到問題後，克雷格困惑地眨了眨眼。

「你討厭這樣？」他反問。

崔克眨了眨眼。

「不，不討厭。」

他喜歡這些歡愛的標記，在他的脖子、胸口或是大腿，這讓他覺得被重視、被佔有……

噢。

崔克在克雷格的手臂悄悄留下一個吻痕。


	3. Chapter 3

冬天，他牽著他愛的那個男孩的手，走過馬路，穿越樹林。對他們來說，回家的這段路像是場永無止盡的冒險，他們可以是戰士，是船長，揮舞著巨劍，勇敢地迎向海浪。

他們都是年輕的男孩，未來還離他們很遠，成人世界的醜惡與他們無關。他們天真爛漫，美麗健康，最大的疼痛不過是哪兒磕了絆了。

他希望時光永遠停駐於此。


	4. Chapter 4

「也許在某個平行世界，我們根本就不認識，你會和每個漂亮的女孩子交往，最後與一位不那麼漂亮，卻能懂你的每個笑話，且跟你一樣聰明的女孩結婚。」

「那麼你在哪裡呢？」

「我？」Tweek想了一下後聳肩，「我可能根本活不過二十歲。」

「才怪。」Craig反駁道：「也許你會在西好萊塢的咖啡廳裡工作，參與每一場試鏡，夢想著哪天能成為明星。」

「所以在這個世界裡，你會開間爵士酒吧嗎？」Tweek笑著問他。

「我討厭爵士樂。」Craig斬釘截鐵地說：「爵士樂無聊透頂。」

「當我沒說。」Tweek翻了一個白眼：「也許我會死於吸毒過量，因為我的男朋友也嗑嗨了沒注意到，或是他的老師一心只想讓我死掉。」

「誰？Mr. Garrison？」Craig說：「不過我會注意到的。」

「我又沒說是你。」

「但你的男友是我啊。」

「想得美。」Tweek笑著推了推Craig，「在這個世界裡我們不認識，記得嗎？」

「噢，是嗎？」Craig有點惱火地回嘴，「也許根本不會有什麼平行世界，也許在每個平行世界裡我都能找到你，因為沒有你的時空無趣得要命，而且無論你跟多少人交往過，我仍然會是你的男朋友。承認吧，我會是最好的。」

他們沉默半晌，定定地看向彼此。Tweek在那雙藍眼睛裡看到堅定、頑強，以及愛。

「我想這確實是最好的。」最終Tweek說。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文風挑戰－黑暗文風

「Let me out.」

他在水族箱裡說，吐著泡泡。

「這真可愛。」

藍色帽子的男孩用手指輕輕地點了點玻璃，眼前的金黃色魚人嬌小玲瓏，耳旁還有著燦爛的鰓，牠甩著斑斕的魚尾在水裡游動，像極了美麗的流蘇。

牠似乎有點膽小，一看見男孩靠近便立刻閃身游到了別處，但又在附近好奇地徘迴，男孩覺得自己跟這個小玩意似乎有某種連繫。

「我要叫你Tweek。」男孩說。

老闆欣然接過款項，送給男孩一個新的、更為堅固的玻璃缸。

小小的魚人拍打著玻璃壁，表情絕望。

「Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! please……」

他說得如此用力，就連喉嚨也滲出血絲。

但他們不會察覺，永永遠遠也不會察覺。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文風挑戰－一看就有病

他看著渾身血汙的Tweek在昏暗的房間裡，地上的屍體早已沒了呼吸。

周圍全是被分解的四肢、臟器，Tweek顫抖著雙手，將器官一一歸位。

肋骨、脾臟、肺葉、腸子。纏繞在一團的腸子。Tweek忍住撕咬的衝動，濕滑的手指沾滿了血液，幾乎看不出原本的顏色。Tweek嗚咽著，眼淚滴進屍體敞開的胸口裡。

收音機裡傳出斷斷續續的柔和男聲：『……當你難過時你傷心哭泣……從眼睛裡哭出整隻豹……』  
『傷心的……哺乳動物……』*

等等，心臟呢？

Tweek狂亂地在一團糟的地板上找尋心臟。一個人怎麼可以不擁有心臟？那是最重要的……

噢對。Tweek吃了那顆心臟。

「原諒我、原諒我、原諒我……」

Tweek很抱歉，真的真的很抱歉，耶穌啊，他都做了什麼？

Tweek知道自己做了很壞、很壞的事，可是Tweek好餓，餓壞了，無法控制。

他看著Tweek痛苦地乾嘔，卻吐不出任何東西，金髮的男孩大口吸氣，逼迫自己冷靜下來，混亂、混亂、混亂。

Tweek嘴邊仍殘留著心臟的碎屑。

Tweek不停地流淚，身體顫抖著，幾乎無法站立，他摸到某種柔軟的東西，發現那是一根手指頭。Tweek堅持不住了，眼前的紅色讓男孩的眼睛發疼。他看著Tweek將自己捲曲在屍體旁，地上散落著藍色的布料。

「Well，Honey，」Craig說：「你得將我的腿拼回去。」

*註：引用自1990年代的BBC廣播劇《Blue Jam》


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文風挑戰－喜歡的寫手的文風

Craig Tucker做了一個夢。

夢裡的男孩有著燦爛的金髮，在陽光下彷彿向日葵般的柔和，男孩微笑著看向他，他們在大地上追逐，分享同一個果實，看著同一片星空。那是如此快樂，彷彿一輩子那麼長。

Craig睜開眼，夢境裡的景象依舊清晰可見。

他困惑不已，內心的煩躁讓他難以再次入眠。Craig並不是迷信之人，但夢境裡的啟示讓他心煩意亂，他可以閉著眼睛描繪出那男孩鼻尖的雀斑以及眉眼的線條， 那是如此真實，令人迷醉。

他並不知道，在遙遠的北方，有個男孩輾轉難眠。他的夢裡老是出現同一個戴著藍色帽子的陌生男孩，但那感覺是如此熟悉，彷彿他們認識了一輩子那麼長。男孩悵然若失，甦醒的空洞感驅使他再度閉上雙眼。

凌晨三點，世界陷入沉眠。


	8. Chapter 8

「我把離婚協議書藏在櫃子裡，隔天發現那張紙不見了。唔，他丟了三次，到最後我只是想知道他什麼時候會跟我攤牌。」  
「但是他沒有。他只是在某天半夜喝得醉醺醺的，哭著爬上床，一邊騎在我身上一邊痛罵我居然膽敢有一絲一毫想離開他的想法。」  
「那有點恐怖，但也非常火辣，我們差不多幹了整整一天。」

「然後你們就這麼算了？」

「不，我們後來去了伴侶治療。」

「哇喔。這真是個好故事，除了最後一段。」Tricia乾巴巴地說，「我一點也不想想像你們的老二互相摩擦的樣子。」


	9. Chapter 9

崔克的指尖在克雷格的二頭肌上游移。

「我喜歡你的手臂。」

「為什麼？」克雷格笑著問。

「因為他們很強壯？」

「恩哼。」克雷格不置可否。

「我喜歡你的嘴唇，」崔克輕輕地啄了一下克雷格的唇，「因為他們很柔軟。」

「OK，換我。」克雷格像是來了勁，他用手臂稍稍撐起自己，兩人趴在床上未著片縷，被單只勘勘遮住他們的腰際。

「我喜歡你的眼睛，因為他們很可愛。」他吻了崔克的眼簾，金色的睫毛刷過嘴唇，泛起一陣癢意。

「我喜歡你的手指，因為他們很修長。」崔克抓起克雷格的左手食指，偷偷地咬了一口。

「而且總是碰到對的地方？」克雷格調笑道。

崔克翻了個白眼，但是沒有否認。

「我喜歡你的頭髮，他們閃閃發光，像太陽一樣。」克雷格將吻印在崔克的頭頂。

「我喜歡你的痣，他們……恩，很性感。」崔克吻了克雷格的側臉，靠近鬢角的那個地方。

「真的？」克雷格大笑：「我都不知道。」

「你現在知道了。」

「OK、OK。」克雷格捧起崔克的臉頰，他們額頭相抵，近得能感受到對方的呼吸。

「我喜歡你，因為你是我見過最美好的人，你的一舉一動總是讓我心神不寧。」克雷格的聲音低沉好聽，充滿深情。

「我也喜歡你，因為你擁有我所沒有的，你聰明、冷靜，而且你是這麼的溫柔……」

他們相擁，吻得像是世界倒塌了也不在意，在燦星熄滅之前，任何事物都無法阻止他們繼續纏綿。


End file.
